comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sera
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Not much is known about Simone Dawn publicly. It's likely that some or all of her name is an alias. Those of Xavier's know her as the art teacher and rumor has it she is seeing Kurt, the self-defense instructor. Background Simone was born around 19 years ago at a Salem, Oregon hospital to human parents. At this time the knowledge of 'mutants' was still fringe science and many who possessed strange characteristics at birth were just observed as a random fluke. The baby with gold colored eyes was loved and accepted by her parents. Patrick was a truck driver and Dani a house wife. It was a typical suburban upbringing for the majority of Simone's early years.Shortly after Simone's 7th birthday Patrick was killed in a traffic accident. The artistic child withdrew, shutting out the outside world in favor of her imagination and had vivid flying dreams. Due to Dani's poor financial situation she was unable to offer doctors or psychologists to properly investigate her daughter's emotional health. Her mother tried to get her interested in other activities that would break her shy nature like gymnastics. Things improved as the girl began to make a break through, finding solace in the physical activity of the gymnastic classes and the art classes in school. Shortly after her 12th birthday Simone's powers began to physically manifest. She felt an itching along her shoulders. Eventually tiny buds formed and she hid them from her mother. It wasn't much longer than two months before a pair of tiny feathered wings had formed. They both delighted and terrified her. Would they stay so small? Would she ever be able to use them? To her dismay they remained small, useless for flying and it made sleeping a challenge. In the mean time the tabloids and in the news there were blurbs about powered freaks. She began to wonder if she might be one of them. She frequently searched the internet on the topic of urban myths and legends. During the day and nights the latch key kid attempted to use her wings, using the hours that her mother was a way working as a waitress to see if they would do more than just look pretty. Unfortunately that seemed to be the only thing they did. A cosmetic mutation. By age 14 her brown hair had turned a shocking white, though her mother and others assumed she'd just started bleaching it. Clearly it was just teen-aged rebellion. The dreams of flying continued, tortuously. From there things continued to get worse at home. She argued often with her mother and after her mother walked in on her when she was changing the woman discovered the wings. She was shocked and afraid, and tried to drag her daughter to a hospital or doctor to have them removed. Simone refused and something sparked. Angry and afraid a flicker occurred briefly knocking her mother away from her. The woman hit the floor hard and cringed back before she began shouting. Her mother wanted nothing more to do with her freak of a daughter and threw her out of the house.Using a library computer, Simone emailed net friends, trying to find some one to help her. A friend from an online forum offered to help. Jonas, the leader of a small band of mutants came to Salem and drove her back to Seattle, Wa. She found a home with the others and was able to enroll back into school and eventually got her GED. While she stayed with the group she took on odd jobs while her friends jacked cars and other small time crimes to support the gang. She didn't have a problem with what they were doing, she just found she didn't really have the talent for pick pocketing or auto theft. Small as they were, the wings hampered much of that aspect. During this time she was able to practice her powers, the others offering suggestions and insight. She learned far more than she ever would have on her own. Eventually she was able summon up the energy that had attacked her mother. She discovered she could bring forth what Jason called a Psychic Manifestation. There was a lot of trial and error but eventually she was able to sustain the wings and then took short glides from roof top to roof top. A few weeks after that she was truly flying. She eagerly read the net and news for stories about other mutants as they were now called. It was also during this time that she began painting pro mutant and anti human graffiti on walls and buildings. Life was lean but good for a while. Two years after she'd come to stay with the group, their home was attacked. Simone returned to find two of the others dead, and she was then hit by a tazer. A large man in a black uniform attempted to assault her further before her rage and fear activated her full ability. When the fight was over the the house went up in flames and she fled into the night. Over the next month she lived on the fringes of society, flying across the USA to NY. She broke into cars to steal purses and wallets, ripped apart ATMs to steal massive amounts of cash so she could sleep in low cost hotels. She'd heard there were a lot of mutants there and maybe, maybe she'd avoid the men who killed her friends. Now and again she felt like she was being watched, followed. She isn't sure what to do any more with her life or how she's going to make ends meet. She only knows that her current path isn't going to lead any where good. She's recently made it to the Big Apple and is doing all she can to discover leads on what happened to her friends. She suspects they did not all die in the fire but were taken by some one, some one like the black clad man she battled. Personality *Mischievous: Simone can be rather silly when she wants to. It's odd how innocent she can seem one moment and then sly the next. She loves to play tricks on everyone and joke around. Her mischievous can often boarder on being mean. She loves to make her friends laugh and her enemies cry. *Loyal: Simone has had few true friends in her life, some of were better than others. Simone tries to be there for her friends. If she finds they are in trouble she will do her best to help them out or just be there for them in times of need. Once Simone is some one's friend she will stubbornly remain by their side. She will do anything it takes to keep them safe. Unfortunately she can go a little out of logical reasoning when trying to protect some one or some thing. *Good Listener: Simone is a very friendly ear. Perhaps it's the wings, or her smile or maybe just her personality. Either way she knows when to keep silent and let people vent, offering them the opportunity to talk out their problems. *Temperamental: While generally easy going and calm, once someone's set her off she's a total hot head. She'll either storm off or go postal on the transgressor. Even after she's calmed down, she'll hold a grudge. She's distrustful (especially humans) and may forgive, but NEVER forgets. On the times she doesn't forgive she can be down right vengeful. Some times if the trespass is so great, especially if it has to do with the treatment of a friend or mutant, Simone will lash out to protect her friends or herself even waiting for right time in the future to do so. Fortunately most of her wishes for vengeance tend to be more playful and prankish. *Freak: Simone will go out in public as is, sort of. She doesn't completely try to hide what she is. While she does hide her wings often, she doesn't make an attempt to hide her odd colored eyes or hair. If people give her sass about it, she's got plenty of her own to shove back in their faces. *Lonely: Like so many in this world Simone is looking for those like her but she's found few who are willing to accept her dark nature. She feels empty in side and wants to be around others who understand her. Even when she was human she was separated from others. Now that she is extremely different she revels in it. However despite how much she likes what she is now, she can't help feeling isolated. *Problem Solver: While she can't do math very well, the girl is a natural problem solver. She thinks out of the box often, seeing ways to use items around her in inspirational ways or when some one has a challenge she'll often give suggestions. Logs *2010-04-18 - Tank for the Scene! - Crooks with a high-tech armored car try to steal diamonds on 5th Avenue and get foiled by Nightcrawler, She-hulk, and secretly by Andrea. Simone is seen in the crowd. *2010-05-12 - A girl named Simone - Scott has a chance encounter with Simone. They chat about Kurt and the School. *2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex - Wound up and ready to go, Scott rushes off to try and save his baby brother. * 2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-15 - Oops! Jono go BOOOOOOM! - Jonothon's power development reaches a crisis stage at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, when an outdoor gathering including Charles Xavier, Alex Summers and Simone Dawn erupts quite explosively. Andrea Tellierra arrives after the fireworks to assist. *2010-05-19 - Assembling the Art Room - Several of the students (Andrea, Jonothon, Alex) help the new art teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters -- Simone Dawn -- assemble her new classroom and move in the supplies and materials. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-22 - Fish Delivery - Lily cooks some fish and delivers it to the gymnasium as a thank-you to Kurt and Simone, while Kurt works out and Andrea follows along with Lily. The ongoing IC mystery of Andrea's powers is finally answered. *2010-05-28 - Shiny New Clothes - Simone finds an interesting new shop. *2010-05-29 - Poolside Party Flop - Alex comes up with the great idea of a Memorial Day Weekend poolside party and cookout. Andrea, Simone, Oa and Bobby attend. But the party has some unexpected social snafus. Whoops. *2010-05-30 - The Past Comes Back To Haunt - Simone's past comes back to haunt her in the form of a shadowy organization that seeks to kidnap her. The group's plan is foiled when Logan gets in their way. *2010-06-01 - An Angel, a Demon and a Canadian walk into a Bar - Logan, Kurt and Simone follow the men who attacked them back to their meeting place. A battle ensues and the mutants find another clue to the mystery of who these people are and why they are trying to kidnap mutants. *2010-06-06 - Mob Mentality and Fire - A mob, protesting against Kyle Owen's fair treatment of mutants in his store has converged and set the place ablaze. Several people arrive and render aid to the man. *2010-06-06 - Visiting Hours - Alex and Simone visit Kyle in the hospital. *2010-06-22 - Art is Spiffy! - Piotr meets the art teacher! *2010-06-25 - Hope for Jono - In Xavier's office, Simone goes to Xavier to seek permission to assist Jono with stepping toward the future. * 2010-06-24 - Jono : Stand Alone Complex - Simone talks to Jono about hiding from his friends. *2010-06-25 - Empathy for the Empath - Siobhan and Simone have a chat about her uncontrolled powers. *2010-06-27 - Uncommon Sense - Scott has asked Simone to talk to Andrea bout common sense. But Simone suspects there is more going on with Andrea than meets the eye. *2010-06-29 - Concern for the Students - Kyle and Simone have a talk about Andrea. *2010-07-02 - Where Angels Fear to Tread. Simone joins the X-Men! - Simone formally accepts Xavier's offer to join the X-Men and they discuss her friend Jonas, Emma Frost and few other things! *2010-07-03 - Experiments in Empathy 101 - Simone helps Siobhan test out her empathic abilities and they discuss possible applications. *2010-07-05 - Cowboy Kurt - Simone gets a horse riding lesson! Much gossip and chatting occurs. *2010-07-07 - Of Art Supplies and X-Men - Piotr needs some extra drawing supplies and has a chat with Simone. *2010-07-12 - Pick Pockets - Sasha tries to steal Simone's wallet and is caught! Simone tries to convince her there is a better way. *2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn - Hank arrives home and those assembled greet. Geekiness ensues! *2010-07-15 - What the Future May Bring. - Toad and Simone have a chat in the park about mutants roles in this brave new world. *2010-07-20 - Differing Schools of Thought - Simone and cohorts go to talk to Kitty about the School when Magneto and Mystique show up with a counter offer. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-07-27 - Pick a Sword, any sword - Kurt teaches a lesson on swordsmanship. *2010-07-29 - Pirates of the Danger Room - Kurt cooks up some fun in the Danger Room. *2010-08-01 - Art and Music - Some folks from the school and a friend visit a unique art gallery in NYC. *2010-08-04 - Snow Job - Bobby starts up a Danger Room Session and Kurt and Simone show up to add a little mischief. *2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time - Cyclops runs the team through a Danger Room scenario. *2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's - Some of the Xavier's crew chat and chill at Harry's. *2010-08-13 - Constant Vigilance 101 - Logan tries to teach Simone about being aware of one's surroundings at all times. *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-19 - The Perfect Storm - Ororo agrees to join the X-Men. *2010-08-21 - The Difference Between Wants and Needs. - Simone sits down to talk about her concerns of her friend Jonas and plans for a team across the pond. *2010-08-25 - Of Matters Relating to Kurt and Pete - Simone and TJ discuss the situation with Kurt before the topic shifts to Pete Wisdom. Logan also offers his opinion. *2010-08-25 - Confession and Revelation - Later on, Kurt shares an admission with Simone then learns the truth about the newcomer with both TJ and Simone present after all. *2010-08-26 - A Meeting in a Hotel Room - Simone arranges a meeting among a few people who could assist Pete Wisdom. Demonstrations are made and things are learned. *2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer - Amid enjoyment of the lake by some, TJ comes to realize where she may be needed the most for the time being. *2010-09-02 - Evaluation - Logan sets up a Danger Room Scenario for Bobby and Simone *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Tearing Down the Royal House - The X-Men band together and bring down the Imperial Guards, while the Starjammers go and cause one mess on the mother ship. *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth. *2010-09-18 - The Nervous Nelly and hayrides - Simone, and Scott meet Joan Thomas at Harry's. Much teasing ensues. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Jono is Human! - While working on a project in the staff rec room, Scott is interrupted by a human Jono, and a headachy Simone. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: My Girlfriend is Blue & Furry! - Responding to a panicked phone call from his girlfriend, Scott rides to the rescue only to find out his girlfriend is blue and furry in a sort of TJ Wagner way! *2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Fraidy Cat - Simone goes to check on Piotr. *2010-09-27 - One Freaky Weekend: Simone and her Empathy - Simone and Jonothon test Simone's new ability a little. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right? Category:Marvel Retired